User talk:Coupon11
Welcome Welcome to Webkinz Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Enjoy our wonderful wikipedia. If you are new to Wikia or wikias in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Always keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Help delete spam. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and inquiries, can be made in the "main page" talkpage or on the associated with each article. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Hope you have fun here. Also, King Hoopla and 05 is here also. Hope you have a great time! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 20:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :What's up? Want to upload some stuff? Every picture explains one thousand words. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 11:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) stop it appears that you have been editing too much of your userpage userspace. please stop--''GG '' 15:05, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :You've been editing your User:Coupon11/... too much in 1 hour and yoi made 3 edits to change a few words.--'' I'm GG '' 16:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) This is your last warning. stop editing your userspace too much in 1 hour or you will be blocked. maybe you do not understand the seriousness of this situation.--$!@!$'~~(GG )~~'$!@!$ 23:15, 29 June 2009 (UTC) N/A coupon11, please use preview before you save to prevent spelling mistakes--'' I'm GG '' 15:57, 29 June 2009 (UTC) do you want me to link your other wikis you are active on to the wiki?--'' I'm GG '' 16:14, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :please sign your messages.--'' I'm GG '' 16:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::like this watch--'' I'm GG '' 16:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Coupon1 I had no idea what you were trying for so, here, like this?-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 16:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :here's a good sig for u (~Coupon11~)--'' I'm GG '' 16:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) (~' '~) like it, I remade 113's.-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 16:46, 29 June 2009 (UTC) (~Coupon'~) Coupon, please clik preview before you save.--'''''~{GG )~ (One Fierce Friend) 23:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hey coupon, your recent edits lately have been remarkable. just one thing, can you click minor edit (next to preview) if you're going to fix a spelling mistake.--''~{GG )~(Your Head's Itchy?!?)' 19:15, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ya it's ok--''~{GG )~(Your Head's Itchy?!?)' 13:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) i highly doubt you get perfect most of the times on your spelling test because your recent edit http://webkinz.wikia.com/index.php?title=Retired_Prizes&oldid=20900 was teeming with mistakes.--''~{GG )~(has low tolerance)'' 21:45, 24 July 2009 (UTC) actually, i did more "fixing" than you did. and i'm only bothering you because you claim to get perfect on all most of your spelling tests.--''~{GG )~(has low tolerance)'' 12:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC)